star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebel Network
|dissolved= |restored= |era=Rise of the Empire Era |affiliation=Old Galactic Republic }}The Rebel Network, also known as the Early Rebellion or simply called the Rebellion, was a resistance movement that was formed during the Imperial Era. It was a network of rebel cells that operated across the galaxy to stand against the Galactic Empire. These cells, which were scattered and had limited communication with one another, were led in secret by Senator Bail Prestor Organa of Alderaan and Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano. Tano gave missions to the cells under the codename "Fulcrum" to hide her identity. The cells of the Rebel Network began to merge together to help rescue Kanan Jarrus, one of the leaders of a cell that operated on the planet Lothal. The network would later become a precursor to the Rebel Alliance. Description The network of rebel cells operated across the galaxy, with various cells working in opposition to the Galactic Empire. The network was led by Senator Bail Prestor Organa of Alderaan and former Padawan Ahsoka Tano. In many cases, members of these cells were not aware of a larger rebel movement, nor did they know there were other cells. The network was designed to operate in this fashion in the interest of self-preservation; if any rebels were caught by the Empire, they would not have any information about the network to give to the Empire. The network did, however, maintain communication with each cell, with Tano feeding missions to the cells under the codename "Fulcrum." These cells included the crew of the Ghost, which operated on and around the Outer Rim planet Lothal; and the Phoenix rebel cell, led by Commander Jun Sato, which included a group of RZ-1 A-wing Interceptors collectively known as Phoenix Squadron, five CR90 corvette and a ''Pelta''-class frigate named Phoenix Home, which was used as a command ship. History Founding the Rebel Network The Rebel Network was founded some time after the Old Galactic Republic was reformed into the Galactic Empire by Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, who was secretly the Sith Lord Darth Sidious and declared himself Emperor. Ahsoka Tano, a former Jedi Knight who left the Old Jedi Order before the war ended, survived Order 66 and joined Senator Bail Prestor Organa in leading the Rebel Network. While many Jedi were been hunted down by the Empire, Tano and Organa were in charge in gathering many rebel cells throughout the galaxy and secretly worked to feed them missions to undertake against the Empire. In 5 BBY, the Lothal Rebels came to Organa's attention after they successfully stopped an arms deal involving illegal T-7 ion disruptors. Organa had sent his two droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO, to handle the weapons, and the droids encountered the crew of the Ghost. R2-D2 recorded much of his time with the crew and, once they were returned to Organa, presented the senator with his recordings. After the encounter, the crew received missions from Tano, operating as Fulcrum, though only the owner of the Ghost, Hera Syndulla, knew Fulcrum's identity or any information about the network. Rescue of Kanan Jarrus A year later, Kanan Jarrus, the leader of the Ghost crew, was captured by the Empire. His capture came about after the crew infiltrated the main communications tower on Lothal in order to send out a message of hope to the planet's citizens. The attempt was successful and the message was broadcast to Lothal and to many other planets, drawing the attention of both Tano and the Imperial government. Knowing that the cell could be endangered, Tano urged Syndulla to take her crew into hiding. Tano believed that it was the best way to keep Ezra Bridger, Jarrus' Padawan, safe, as he was a source of hope. Jarrus, meanwhile, was taken aboard the Sovereign, the personal Star Destroyer of Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin. The Empire had learned about the Rebel Network and hoped to extract information about it from Jarrus, but Jarrus had no information to give them. Despite Tano's warnings, the crew of the Ghost set out to rescue Jarrus. They infiltrated the Sovereign when it was in orbit of Mustafar, and the crew's droid, C1-10P, contacted "Fulcrum" for assistance. Knowing the importance that the Ghost crew had because of their Jedi crew members, Tano organized a fleet of CR90 corvettes, made up of members of other cells, and brought them to Mustafar, where they helped the Lothal crew escape—with Jarrus in tow. Once the crew was reunited aboard the Ghost, Tano revealed herself as Fulcrum and told the rest of the crew that they were part of a larger rebel movement. Siege of Lothal Following Kanan's rescue, the Rebel Network suffered a setback when the Phoenix Rebel Cell was attacked by Imperial forces led by Darth Vader. The crew of the Ghost, who had recently joined the network, had embarked on a mission to rescue a defecting Imperial Minister named Maketh Tua. That mission failed and the rebels barely escaped with their lives the Siege of Lothal in a stolen Imperial shuttle. However, Vader had installed a tracking device on the shuttle which he used to locate the Phoenix fleet. Vader's TIE Advanced Starfighter destroyed the Phoenix flagship Phoenix Home and several A-wing starfighters. The remaining rebel ships including the Ghost narrowly escaped Vader's Star Destroyers. In the wake of the near-destruction of the Phoenix Cell, the Rebel Network faced a difficult shortage of bases for their forces. Ahsoka Tano sent the crew of the Ghost to make contact with her old friend, the former Clone Captain Rex. The Ghost rebels traveled to the desert planet of Seelos where they succeeded in making contact with Rex and two other Clone Commanders. In exchange for participating in a hunt for joopas, Rex supplied Kanan with a list of abandoned bases that the rebels could use. After fighting off an Imperial attack led by Agent Kallus, the three clones agreed to join the Rebellion. Ships Cruiser *Transport Ship 63378 *C-ROC Gozanti-Class Cruiser Frigates *Phoenix Home Corvettes *CR90 Corvette Transport *Star Commuter 2000 Freighters *''VCX-100 Light Freighter'' Starfighters * A/SF-01 B-Wing Starfighter * VCX-Series Auxiliary Starfighter * RZ-1 A-Wing Interceptor * Rebels TIE Fighter * Inquisitor's TIE Advanced Appearances * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * * Category:Resistance Groups